Mario and his Daughter's Afairs
by MarioXPeach15
Summary: Because I like this story, it might get updated very soon


Princess Peach was stressed out. With all her work and such, it was too much for her. She had to take a vacation. However, she wanted Mario to come with her, but he refused. He told her his hungriness will get in the way somehow, eventually Peach gave up, figuring Mario wasn't going to go back on her word. Thus begins this lustful story, Or Mario, & his daughter Sunshine! Let this sexy story, commence. And please, if you do not like Incest, Or Lemons, don't read! Simple as that!

"Mom said it wasn't weird.. But I can't help but to feel it's really weird." Sunshine said pondering. The problem was, she was in love with her Father. Super Mario, the one who helped bring her into this world, and she was in love with him.

"Maybe, I shouldn't think about it so much.. *moan*"

Sunshine was slowly rubbing her special spot that was protected by the soft pink fabric of her panties. This was a normal thing for Sunshine to do. Pretty much when ever she felt like it, she'd rub it off. Her sexual desires were _almost_ as wild as her mother's.

"Feels *moan* so good, OH!"

Sunshine's sexual desires may have been high, but she was quite the sensitive one, She could climax just from the simplest of touches and such. She slow started pulling her panties down with one hand, while Messaging her breasts with the other. Here she lie on her bed, completely naked. She has a heavenly figure just like her mother, small and petite over all. B-Cup sized breasts, Small, but stand out sized buttocks, and she had a beautiful shade of brown hair.

"Mm, oh this feels so good. He he, I'm going to make a sexy mess in my bed again." Sunshine said with the brightest, cutest Blush of em' all. Now that she was fully ready, she stopped messaging her breasts, and stuck two fingers deep, inside of her. She moved her fingers in and out at a high speed and with brute force, She wanted to get the most out of this. From being inside of her, Sunshine's fingers were, wet, and slick. She then spread her buttocks apart, and stuck two fingers deep inside of her bottom. Her eyes shot open at this, and she instantly started to moan. While she pumped to fingers in and out of her bottom, she stuck 3 fingers into her special spot before moaning out very loudly.

Having sexual pleasure from _almost_ all places, she felt she was going to climax very, very soon. Before climaxing, she used the fingers that were inside of her bottom to stretch it out more, to allow a third finger inside of her. She moaned loudly in pleasure while 3 fingers were pumping both inside of her bottom and special spot.

"Ah *moan* OH *moan* I'm gonna *moan* BURST *moan*"

Sunshine quickly placed another finger into both of her holes before she climaxed, all over her fingers and her bed sheets. She stuck _most_ of her fingers inside of her mouth and sucked on them seductively, enjoying it's Peach flavor. She started to erotically rub her saliva/climax all over herself, making sure to cover her entire body with the nasty substance. She felt another pleasure emotion wipe through her, when she noticed she had to go. She went into her shower, turned on the shower, and started to wash the substance before letting her bladder flush all over most of her. She rubbed it on herself, enjoying it's salty/sweet taste, Oh how so naughty she was being right now..

She used this moment to get at list one more climax out of herself. So she stuck two fingers inside of her buttocks, and used the High-Pressure show head to spray her special spot down. She moaned loudly pushing herself deep into her privates. Not after long, she felt her climax coming again, so she stopped with the shower water, And pushed 4 fingers inside of her special spot and pumped extremely fast. When she felt her climax coming (And another unexpected bladder bowel) she bent her sexy flexible body so that she was aiming for her face, before she climaxed, and emptied her bladder (once again) all onto her face this time. She made sure to clean every single bit of the salty/sweet/sticky magic, that was dripping from her face...

It was lunch time, and Sunshine was still aroused, she was rather scared to make a fool of herself at lunch today..

"Good afternoon my Sunshine"

"Hello father" I replied, blushing deeply from his kiss.

As everyone began to eat, Sunshine could barely focus on the delicious plate of Pasta that laid in front of her. Instead, she was blushing about the wet feeling going on in her panties. She purposely dropped her fork, and said "I'm sorry"

When she brought her hand down to get it, she harshly pushed 2 fingers inside of her, hoping to keep her sexual desires sane. It didn't work, instead she felt like doing it again. While she used her right hand to continue eating, and act as if nothing was wrong, she was pumping her fingers in and out of herself, slowly, and using the panties' fabric to keep from making any noise. The food in her mouth kept her from making any loud moaning outbursts, but she could feel that she might not be able to hold herself anymore.

"E-Excuse me! May I be excused to the bathroom!"

"Yes Sunshine, you can go." Mario said with a questioned look on his face, he also took note of how much she was blushing before she said that. Sunshine ran to her room's bathroom, closed the door behind her, and sat on the counter.

Pulling her both her leggings and panties off quickly, she started to masturbate wildly. Also what remained on her bothroom sink was some lube, she had used last night. Using it to her advantage, she was able to stick two fingers into her bottom and thrust hard and fast, while doing the same to her special spot.

"Mmm, argh, AHHHH!" Sunshine moaned as quiet as posible as she came all over the wall that was across from the sink. She had made qutie a mess, and but nonetheless, she'd have to clean it up later, she had to get back to lunch. The rest of Lunch went by peacefully. A few hours later, she wanted to talk to her dad about her sexual desires. Mario was in his room doing something he almost wish Sunshine would have never qaught him doing..

Playing with his old toys, but a spaceship out of Legos he was, he loved to put Legos togehter as a child, teenager, All his life.

"Daddy"

"Ah, uh, yes Sunshine?"

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Uh, sure thing Sunshine." Sunshine closed and locked the door behind herself, and talked to Mario all about it.

"So thats why you acted so strange at lunch today.."

"Yeah... I'm sorry dad.." Sunshine was ont he verge of tears.

"Hey, don't cry Sunshine, I wish I could give you advice, but you really should talk to your mom about it. I can always give you a kiss on the cheek to help you feel better though!"

"Will you now?"

"Of course"

As Mario was about to kiss her on the cheeck, she purposely moved her face, in a way that would make his lips, and straight onto her lips. She held his face kissing him, and Mario let her enjoy this moment. After the kiss was broken, Sunshine said

"You know Daddy, you can, do a little something for me" Sunshine said in a seductive tone, moving her hand torwards Mario's pants.

"Uh, sweetie, what are you doing?"

She pushed her wait back on Mario so he fell back onto his bed, with her ontop of him. Once her hand found, touched, and grabbed him, Mario gasped.

"S-Sunshine, stop"

She brung his crotch out, and started to rub it softly, but fast. She did this until Mario was hard, and then she started to lick him, very slowly and seductively, looking back up at him every now and then.

"P-please stop"

"I'll stop if you do one thing for me"

"What is it?"

"Have sex with me"

"N-No, don't Sunshine"

She put her entire mouth on Mario's crotch, sucking it off, going up and down. While she did this, she started the process of Masturbating, she was so very wet at the moment. Sticking her finger inside of her, she started to make lust filled moaning noises as she sucked on her father's crotch.

"O-Okay Sunshine, I will, Just, don't tell your mother"

"Sure thing" Sunshine said with a seductive smirk as she continued to rub her father crotch, but started to remove her panties. Once she was done, She was getting ready to put her fathers crotch inside of her, before Mario said..

"Wait, are you a VIRGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN" Mario said as he was cut off by Sunshine's sudden actions.

She started bouncing on his crotch wildly. She was good at it, and it seemed as if she's done this before, Or, she just really needed him at the moment.

"S-sunshine, wait, I can't, come inside, of you"

"Yes, you can DO IT"

"S-Sunshine, No, I can't"

"Don't worry about it Daddy, just do it for me"

Mario started to thrust into her in sync with her bounces, It was just in a bit before Sunshine came roughly on Mario. But Mario could feel, he wasn't going to come anytime soon. Her climax hit her hard, and she almost didn't have anymore energy, the only thing she could do was let her father thrust into her while she chant his name.

"Yes Daddy, go faster, Ahhh, harder Daddy harder!"

Sunshine came another time, but that only seemed to give her more energy, as she started to squeeze her breasts roughly, in attemps to give her anymore pleasure. Mario saw and noticed this, so he pulled out of Sunshine, layed her down on her back, and asked her a question.

"Have you explored any Anal sex"

"Do it, put it inside."

"It might hurt a little Sunshine"

"I don't care, do it Daddy!"

Mario pushed inside of her, and Sunshine let out a big, wide moan, as she started to thrust her fingers in and out of her special spot again. Seeing she was fully ready for this, Mario started to thrust in and out of her, at a fast pace. Sunshine came another time before she had said

"Daddy *moan OH DADDY! *moan* H-how loong, d-do you cuuuum"

"i'm almost there Sunshine"

"G-good *MOAN* We can do it together then"

Mario started to thrust in and out of Sunshine harder, and harder, until he felt his climax come.

"Sunshine, i'm going to do it!"

"Come inside me dad, pour all of it inside my warm booty!"

"A-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" The two screamed in unison, as Sunshine came all over Mario, and Mario filled her internally, shooting stream after stream after stream. Mario though Sunshine was done, but she wasn't.

"Daddy, put, y-your crotch, inside of me. Come inside of there, and thrust as hard as you can"

Mario did so, and thrust into Sunshine as fast and hard as he could, ultimate waves of pleasure rushed over Sunshine, as seed was comming out of her buttocks, and cum was being blasted into her as she was still being thrust into.

"Oh DADDY I LOVE YOU SO MUCH"

"I love you too Sunshine!" Mario said as he came inside of Sunshine once again, and bathed her iternally.

The End...?


End file.
